<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much Praise by LinkishImp (kanna37)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575057">Too Much Praise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/LinkishImp'>LinkishImp (kanna37)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breath of the Wild/Hyrule Warriors Age of Calamity universe, F/M, Just a little conversation between Impa and Link, Zelda and Daruk are just mentioned, not actually part of the vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/LinkishImp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impa is entirely pleased with the Hero's observance of his duty, and his combat skills.  Link, however, doesn't want the compliments that come with that, for a very specific reason.  Just a short talk between the Hero and Impa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much Praise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Too Much Praise</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p><p>“Lady Impa, may I speak to you privately for a moment?”</p><p>Impa, startled at being addressed directly by Link, who was not exactly the most verbose person, blinked, perplexed.</p><p>“Certainly,” she finally replied, though she still seemed confused. With an incline of her head to Daruk, who she had been talking to while they took their ease around the fire after setting up the evening's camp, she stood. Link gave a short, quick nod to one of the soldiers accompanying them, letting them know to keep their eyes on their royal charge until he returned, and then politely gestured for her to take the lead.</p><p>Taking the 'privately' part of his request seriously, she chose to lead him out of the firelight and behind a couple of trees, on the other side of the clearing from where the rest of their companions were sitting and resting after a long day of travel.</p><p>When she felt comfortable with the distance they'd put between them and the others, she stopped and turned, not certain if Link would prefer to move farther away or not. He seemed content enough where they were, however.</p><p>“What is it that I can do for you, Hero?”</p><p>Link's jaw shifted, then, and he looked a little uncertain, which caused a frown to begin to push away Impa's inquiring smile.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>He sighed, uncomfortable, but firmed his determination. This was for Zelda, after all.</p><p>“I am grateful that you do not find any lack in my performance of my duties,” he began, to Impa's clear surprise, “both those to Hyrule, and those to her highness, but... I must respectfully request that you <em>please </em>cease to give me compliments.”</p><p>Impa was beginning to feel more than a little insulted, but when he finished his thoughts out and she realized what he was saying, she immediately felt terrible – terrible for feeling insulted, and terrible for not realizing for herself what he was now pointing out.</p><p>“It hurts the princess,” he had ended, very quietly. “It continually brings her own struggles back to mind, makes her feel that she really<em> is </em>a failure, even though she is not. The pain and sorrow in her eyes when you speak of the future being safe in <em>my</em> hands, as opposed to <em>ours</em>, or <em>hers</em>... I cannot bear to see it,” he confessed lowly. “I mean no disrespect to you, and I truly am grateful that you approve of my attention to my duty, but...”</p><p>“No, you are right, Sir Link,” she rushed out, expression downcast as she chastised herself both inwardly and aloud, “I have been entirely remiss in not realizing what my words might be causing, and I sincerely apologize for leaving you in a position where you felt you had to so directly address an issue that is clearly uncomfortable for you. You have strengthened my admiration of you and made your point in one fell swoop. But from here on out, I will keep the gratitude I feel at your presence silent.”</p><p>Link felt his tension ease as Impa agreed, grateful that she'd understood and wasn't angry with him for his candor. He hadn't wanted to upset or insult her; he really <em>was</em> grateful for she and the other champions' support, especially considering Revali, but not at Zelda's expense. His princess was being harmed, and at least in this instance it was well within his power to put a stop to it, so he would. It was hard enough to deal with the fact that the majority of her pain was being caused by her father, and thus, he could do nothing to stop or even mitigate it; he couldn't even imagine <em>not </em>handling every matter that he <em>could</em> influence or control so as to make her path even just that little bit smoother. He would do anything he could to ease her burdens, no matter how much – or what - he had to shoulder to do it.</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Impa,” he sighed, obviously relieved at her easy agreement, and Impa shook her head at him with a swift, guilty frown.</p><p>“No, thank <em>you</em>. I hadn't even thought about what the princess might take from my praise of you... though I also know she would be devastated to realize that you were <em>denied</em> justifiable praise because you were trying to shield her.”</p><p>The Hero shifted uncomfortably at that and flushed, to Impa's carefully hidden amusement. “She doesn't need to know that we had this conversation. Besides... I'm not doing any of this to receive praise, so I'm okay with not getting compliments for it. From here on out, I'll just take it that you approve of what I'm doing until and unless you personally take me aside and tell me otherwise, if that's alright with you.”</p><p>“That's perfect, actually. I'm glad to see you take so much care of our princess; she deserves it. She tries so hard, and gets little praise or support... <em>elsewhere.</em>”</p><p>It was clear from Impa's tone that she wasn't too happy with King Rhoam for his treatment of his daughter, but like he, she was there to serve, and had no place saying anything to the king on his treatment of the princess, especially as Zelda would not have thanked her for the interference, anyway.</p><p>It was her burden to bear, her duty, she had said it often enough.</p><p>“I know it. I have fought with myself every time I have been a witness to their... altercations, for lack of a better word. I am not one for a lot of talk, so I never thought that I would ever end up in the position of having to fight with myself to hold the words<em> back</em>, but that is exactly what has happened.” His jaw tightened, and he looked away. “I would never have thought to challenge the king, but for <em>her...”</em></p><p>Impa wasn't concerned, despite the fact that Link had just technically committed treason, speaking of challenging the king as he had. She understood exactly what he was saying and sympathized with him. Others might not be so sanguine, however...</p><p>“Just as long as you don't let anyone else hear you say <em>that,</em>” she returned softly, though with a smile so he would not think her angry for his words.</p><p>“That shouldn't be a problem,” Link gave a small, rather shy return smile. “not like I talk all that much, anyway.”</p><p>“Why <em>is</em> that?” she asked, genuinely curious, and taking the chance to learn more about the Hero from his own mouth while she had his attention.</p><p>Link was one of the most self-effacing people she'd ever met, especially considering his accomplishments, and his identity. Even Daruk, as easygoing as he was, enjoyed crowing about his battles and victories, and Revali need not even be mentioned, considering he never <em>stopped </em>crowing about his. Yet here was the fabled Hero of Hyrule in the flesh - and he was silent. He wasn't flashy or attention-grabbing, he wasn't loud or arrogant about his skill, he was... careful. Gentle. And how that word could be applied to the most dangerous man on the continent, and with perfect accuracy, she had no idea, but... it just... fit.  </p><p>She was recalled to the conversation as Link's armor clinked; he fidgeted and sighed, obviously looking for a response he felt comfortable giving.  She realized belatedly that he really didn't know how to answer her, and shook her head.</p><p>“It's okay if you don't wish to answer, I wasn't trying to pry. I was simply curious.”</p><p>“I've always been quiet,” he finally mumbled slowly, still looking terribly uncomfortable. “I figure there's lots of people that have things to say; but not many who listen. I can do that. Besides... you'd be surprised the things you learn when you keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>“No, I probably wouldn't,” Impa snorted, rolling her eyes as she thought about all the court toadies scurrying around Hyrule Castle's expansive halls. She'd done her own fair share of listening in and spying in her years as Zelda's advisor and aide, and had learned a lot of interesting – and sometimes disturbing – things.</p><p>Link chuckled, and Impa paused, startled; in that moment she perfectly understood Zelda's growing affection for the Hero. He was a handsome young man, and it was made all the more potent for the fact that he was also completely genuine, a good man inside and out.</p><p><em>The princess certainly is lucky,</em> she mused, perfectly happy with that fact. <em>They'll be a good match, and he'll take care of her. </em></p><p>“Well, Hero, let us return to our companions before the princess notices your absence and becomes worried,” she smiled, her eyes twinkling as the tips of his ears turned red.</p><p>He cleared his throat and nodded, then escorted her back into the firelight. “Lady Impa,” he bowed correctly with a polite smile, and then returned to the princess' side, allowing the two soldiers to go back to guarding the perimeter of their encampment.</p><p>She watched him covertly for the rest of the evening, touched by just how solicitous of their princess he really was; he took every care of her, treated her so tenderly. That fact set her heart and mind at ease; their future, <em>Zelda's </em>future, really <em>was</em> safe in his capable hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  Just another little Hyrule Warriors Age of Calamity/Breath of the Wild short.  Still working on the follow-up to The Light in His Eyes.  Got it mostly done, but I'm wrestling with the ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>